The Life of a Hakaishin-sama
by Shadow.of.the.Writer
Summary: Ela não tinha nascido em um dos 12 Universos principais. Ela nunca desejou poder. E, ainda assim, ela foi escolhida por Zen'oh para ser a nova Deusa da Destruição. Como será sua vida agora, que se vê obrigada a ocupar um dos cargos de maior poder dos Universos? Sem mencionar... que ela está substituindo um Deus... e esse Deus não vai ficar muito feliz em ser substituído.
1. Prólogo

**THE LIFE OF A HAKAISHIN-SAMA**

 **Sinopse:** Ela não nasceu em um dos 12 Universos principais. Ela nunca desejou poder. E, ainda assim, ela foi escolhida por Zen'oh para ser a nova Deusa da Destruição. Como será sua vida agora, que vê obrigada a ocupar um dos maiores volumes de universos? Sem mencionar ... que ela está substituindo um Deus ... e esse Deus não ficará muito feliz em ser substituído.

 **Censura:** +18

 **Notas:** Nem Dragonball, nem HP me pertencem. Nessa fanfic, faça uso da minha licença como autora, para modificar e criar situações, personalidades e histórias.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Zen'oh, o Rei de Todos os Universos, estava cheio de energia em frente a uma grande porta de mármore preto, enquanto esperava que ela se abrisse.

A sala atrás da porta era uma câmara especial, usada para treinar novos deuses de destruição, quando esses itens eram necessários ou o mais rápido possível. Enquanto no lado de fora, se passa um único dia, há mil anos se passava no interior da câmara. Já fez muito tempo, desde a última vez em que a sala precisa ser usada, principalmente, pelo fato de que a maioria dos casos costumava encontrar um substituto em seus universos. No entanto, Zen'oh decidiu que iria substituir o Deus da destruição de um dos universos. Havia muitos motivos por detrás de sua decisão, não o impediu de ter um motivo para fazer o que bem quisesse. Um motivo era o baixo nível de força mortal do universo, que era um reflexo direto na má administração do Deus atual da destruição. E o motivo principal… o aqui Deus da Destruição ou tinha irritado,

Assim, sem informar a ninguém, ele ordenou o assistente para um outro universos incompletos, que não faz parte de 12 universidades, para encontrar alguém que possa ocupar o lugar de Deus da destruição. Ele tinha decidido que deveria ser alguém de 12 universos principais, por não demonstrar curiosidade de nenhum dos deuses, sem mencionar que parecia algo divertido de fazer. Os universos incompletos eram considerados uma grande 'falha', o mesmo aos olhos de Zen'oh, que eram o único a criar. Isso é desviado para o fato de que, mesmo sendo tão vasto e com tantas galáxias e planetas, quanto os 12 universos principais, apenas um ou dois planetas, que podem desenvolver algum tipo de vida inteligente. Já seria uma grande humilhação, para qualquer Deus da destruição, ser substituído dessa forma…,

Zen'oh estava tão animado!

Depois de pareciam ser milênios, o Zen'oh viu uma porta de mármore ser aberta, revelando seu assistente. O Sumo Sacerdote tinha um sorriso suave no rosto, mas Zen'oh ou conhecia um tempo suficiente, para identificar ou brilha de pura diversão e satisfação nos seus olhos.

\- Zen'oh-sama, peço desculpas por causar-lo esperar. - Desculpou-se o anjo, curvando-se em frente ao Rei dos Universos.

\- Onde ela está? Onde ela está? - Perguntou Zen'oh, não se importa com desculpas de anjo, enquanto pulava para cima e para baixo infantilmente.

O Sumo Sacerdote apenas sorriu com uma atitude hiperativa de deus, antes de um passo para o lado. Assim, ele fez o Zen'oh parar de pular e encarar uma pessoa que agora saia da câmara de treino, uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, não que o Sumo Sacerdote possa ser culpado. Uma nova era da Deusa da Destruição, sem dúvida, surpreendente em mais de um nível. Ele sabia disso muito bem, já que havia treinado durante o equivalente a 10 milênios.

Parada diante dos dois imortais, encontrava-se uma mulher incrivelmente bela. Ela não era muito alta, mas seu corpo era bonito e bem desenhado, com pele dourada pelo sol e pelos pretos longos. Seu rosto era delicado, em formato de coração, com maçãs bem pequenas e coradas. Lábios pequenos e carnudos, que são destacados apenas com um brilho labial suave. O verdadeiro destaque estava nos seus olhos… como mais belas e fascinantes esmeraldas de todos os universos. Grandes olhos amendoados, cercados por espelhos de cabelo pretos e delineados com kajal escuro. Suas roupas não eram em nada parecidas com os demais Deuses da destruição, na verdade, ela era recusada a usar roupas comuns, pois era considerada desagradável. Ao usar isso, ela usa um longo vestido de marfim egípcio e, sobre sua cabeça, um véu de seda suave, que era mantido no lugar de uma tiara de ouro. Seus pulsos, braços e pescoço estavam adornados por joias douradas.

" _Jerez não pode considerar mais bonita a 12_ universidades _._ " Pensar no Sumo Sacerdote divertido, ao imaginar uma reação da Deusa do Segundo Universo, quando experimentou a beleza dos olhos esmeraldas.

\- Zen'oh-sama, permita-me apresentar uma nova Deusa da destruição, Hariberu.

* * *

 ** _Oi gente, essa é uma pequena ideia que eu não faço nada xP_**  
 ** _Pretendendo fazer várias coisas diferentes, então, apesar de alguns acontecimentos semelhantes, haverá algumas mudanças._**  
 ** _Espero que todos gostem da fanfic e não esqueçam de deixar um comentário;)_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**THE LIFE OF A HAKAISHIN-SAMA**

 **Sinopse:** Ela não tinha nascido em um dos 12 Universos principais. Ela nunca desejou poder. E, ainda assim, ela foi escolhida por Zen'oh para ser a nova Deusa da Destruição. Como será sua vida agora, que se vê obrigada a ocupar um dos cargos de maior poder dos Universos? Sem mencionar... que ela está substituindo um Deus... e esse Deus não vai ficar muito feliz em ser substituído.

 **Censura:** +18

 **Notas:** Nem Dragonball, nem HP me pertencem. Nessa fanfic, faço uso da minha licença como autora, para modificar e criar situações, personalidades e histórias.

* * *

 **RESPOSTA AO COMENTÁRIO:**

 _Oi Guest, a 'Hariberu' é apenas o nome da minha femHarry. É explicado ness cap. Obrigado pelo comentário ;)_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Hariberu, anteriormente conhecida como Harriet Potter, soltou um suspiro de satisfação, enquanto desfrutava de uma perfeita xícara de chá, em uma sala reservada no castelo de Zen'oh. Tinha sido dito a ela para esperar naquela sala, enquanto o Sumo Sacerdote iria buscar o anjo que seria seu assistente e, ao mesmo tempo, informar ao Deus da Destruição desafortunado que ele já não seria o Deus da Destruição daquele universo.

Agora que estava sozinha, Hariberu não podia deixar de pensar como seu mundo tinha sido virado de cabeça para baixo.

Há dez dias atrás, ela estava caída de joelhos, chorando agarrada ao corpo sem vida de seu afilhado. Depois da guerra, Hariberu, assim como muitos, tinha sido ingênua para acreditar que o mundo mudaria… que as pessoas mudariam… que, no final, ela teria o seu 'felizes para sempre', como em todas aquelas histórias infantis que suas professoras na pré-escola tinham lido. Hariberu nunca esqueceria o dia em que Morgan White tinha sido eleito o novo Ministro da Magia, ninguém sabia no começo, mas aquele tinha sido o começo do fim do mundo que eles conheciam. Na frente de todos, White tinha se mostrado um homem justo e preocupado com a segurança da população, quando na verdade, ele era um nascido-trouxa xenófobo. Em poucos meses, as mudanças começaram. Usando a guerra como uma desculpa, White começou a banir magias, prender bruxos que eram das 'trevas', e, finalmente, começou uma caçada desenfreada a toda criatura e meia-raça. Bill precisou fugir com sua família para França. Infelizmente, Hariberu não estava na Inglaterra quando a perseguição tinha começado. Ela tinha ido para o Egito, tendo se tornado uma Caçadora/Pesquisadora de Relíquias após a guerra. Foi Bill que a alertou, de tudo o que estava acontecendo na Inglaterra. Ela tinha voltado o mais rápido que pode, mas não tinha sido rápido o suficiente… Andrômeda não tinha sido capaz de fugir rápido o bastante, antes que os homens de White tivessem conseguido capturar Teddy… seu afilhado tinha apenas cinco anos! E, ainda assim… eles fizeram coisas com seu pequeno afilhado, que teria horrorizado o próprio Voldemort.

Hariberu nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva… tanto ódio.

Havia algo engraçado sobre magia… principalmente, sobre magia de feiticeiros tão poderosos, quanto Hariberu. Elas reagiam a suas emoções. Era como se os casos de 'magia acidental' nunca terminassem. Mesmo com a maturidade, sua magia continuaria respondendo a suas emoções, de forma positiva… e de forma negativa.

Naquele dia, sua magia respondeu a todo seu ódio, causando uma grande explosão mágica, que desintegrou todos os seres vivos em um raio de mais de 100 milhas. White morreu naquele dia… assim como seus capangas malditos…, mas isso não era o que Hariberu queria. A morte de todos, não traria de volta seu afilhado. Ela sentiu como se não houvesse mais sentido em sua vida. Teddy era sua única família… a única coisa pela qual ela vivia.

Foi quando o Sumo Sacerdote apareceu.

Ele tinha surgido do nada, enquanto Hariberu ainda chorava abraçada ao corpo sem vida de seu afilhado. Ele lhe propôs um novo 'emprego' como Deusa da Destruição. Hariberu recusou. Ela não queria ser uma deusa. Ela não queria poder. Ela não queria nada disso… tudo o que ela sempre quis foi ser feliz. Foi então que o Sumo Sacerdote lhe fez uma proposta que não poderia ser recusada.

Ele tinha dito que, se ela aceitasse ser a Deusa da Destruição, ele levaria a alma de Teddy para o Mundo dos Mortos do universo que ela iria reger, colocado no paraíso. Como uma Deusa da Destruição, ela poderia ver Teddy sempre que quisesse, mas esse não era o ponto que a fez aceitar a proposta. Foi a promessa final. Mesmo como uma deusa, ela poderia engravidar… ela poderia ser mãe. E o Sumo Sacerdote prometeu. Seu primeiro filho, não importasse o tempo que demorasse para ser concebido, seria a reencarnação de Teddy.

Foi assim que ela concordou em receber um novo corpo e um novo nome, tornando-se a nova Deusa da Destruição do Universo Seis. Seu novo corpo tinha sido criado, usando o DNA de uma espécie que habitava o Universo Seis, conhecida como Saiyajin, sendo que a única diferença eram seus olhos, que ela insistiu em manter iguais. O Sumo Sacerdote tinha explicado que ela sua espécie não existia naquele universo, e ela teria de pertencer a uma espécie existente, para ser a Deusa da Destruição. Depois de receber um novo corpo, o Sumo Sacerdote a tinha treinado, em uma sala especial, durante dez dias, que dentro da sala tinham sido dez milênios.

Hariberu ainda estava um pouco nervosa, sobre como seria seu trabalho como Deusa da Destruição. Oh, o Sumo Sacerdote tinha explicado todos os detalhes, mais de uma vez, mas também tinha deixado claro que a decisão de quais planetas e quem era destruído, era algo que caberia apenas a ela. Ela também tinha sido informada da atual colocação do Sexto Universo, na categoria de força mortal… não importava como Hariberu podia pensar, o 10º Lugar, em uma escalada de 1 a 12, não era bom.

A porta da sala foi aberta, fazendo com que ela interrompesse seus pensamentos. Virando-se para olhar na direção da porta, ela pode ver o Sumo Sacerdote caminhando em sua direção, sendo seguido por uma mulher alta. Ela aparentava ter por volta dos 20 anos, com a mesma pele azul clara e os cabelos brancos do Sacerdote, exceto que seus cabelos eram muito mais longos e estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto, e havia um grande anel azul flutuando ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela estava usando vestes verdes, com uma couraça preta e uma faixa vermelha em sua cintura. Em sua mão direta, um grande cetro laranja e dourado, que deveria ter quase a sua altura. Sua expressão era tranquila, com apenas um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

– Peço desculpas por tê-la feito esperar tanto tempo, Hariberu-sama. Está é Vados. Ela será sua assistente a partir de agora.

A mulher, Vados, sorriu um pouco mais, antes de se curvar um pouco em direção a Hariberu, mas seus olhos nunca se desviaram da nova deusa. A Saiyajin podia sentir que a anja estava avaliando-a, quase como se estivesse tentando julgar sua capacidade para ocupar um lugar como Deusa da Destruição.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Hariberu-sama.

Hariberu não respondeu de imediato.

Com calma, ela terminou de beber seu chá, antes de devolver a xícara vazia sobre a bandeja de chá. Levantando-se com calma, ela caminhou até ficar a poucos passos de distância dos dois anjos, certificando-se de manter uma expressão tranquila e confiante em seu rosto. Ela tinha aprendido a controlar suas expressões e explosões sentimentais, durante seu treinamento com o Sumo Sacerdote. Seria ruim deixar seu temperamento forte se manifestar e, em um momento de raiva, aniquilar o Universo Seis.

– Igualmente, Vados. Estarei contando com você. – Falou com calma, sua voz soando firme, mas suave. Era um pouco como o tom de voz que Remus usava. Firme e suave. Impunha um respeito, que vinha com sua posição, mas também era suave o suficiente, para deixar claro que ela era aberta a ouvir e que ela não era narcisista ou egocêntrica.

Ao que parecia, Vados conseguiu compreender a mensagem sutil em seu tom de voz, pois seu sorriso se tornou muito mais perceptível e seus ombros pareceram relaxar um pouco. Demoraria muito mais do que uma simples troca de cumprimentos, antes que elas pudessem se tornar parceiras ou amigas mais íntimas, mas já era um começo.

– Creio que esteja na hora de vocês irem. Vados irá levá-la para o Universo Seis. Ainda existem alguns detalhes que vocês duas precisaram discutir, antes de começar seu trabalho.

Hariberu se virou para olhar o Sumo Sacerdote e não pode deixar de sorrir agradecida. Foram apenas dez dias no mundo real, mas dentro daquela sala, tinham sido dez milênios. Aquele anjo não tinha apenas lhe treinado, ensinando usar seus poderes e sobre assuntos que estavam ligados a ser uma Deusa da Destruição. Ele tinha sido seu ouvinte… ajudado a superar dores e traumas antigos de sua vida como mortal. Coisas que ela tinha carregado durante anos, e ninguém jamais tinha se preocupado em ajudá-la a superar. Nesse tempo, ela tinha começado a ver o Sumo Sacerdote como um bom amigo…

– Obrigado. Por tudo. – Agradeceu, sua voz soando um pouco mais baixa e rouca do que pretendia.

O Sumo Sacerdote apenas sorriu.

Não era aquele sorriso educado que ele sempre usava, mas um sorriso mais suave e carinhoso. Vados notou isso. Ela conhecia seu pai bem o suficiente, para saber que ele não sorria dessa foram para ninguém. Sua curiosidade sobre a nova deusa estava aumentando a cada segundo.

– Foi um prazer. Espero que possamos nos encontrar em breve.

Hariberu sorriu, acenando em resposta.

– Vamos indo, Hariberu-sama. Preciso que toque o meu ombro e não solte até eu diga que pode. – Explicou Vados com calma, se colocando ao lado da nova deusa.

A morena concordou, colocando a mão sobre os ombros da anja e, segundos depois, se viu voando em grande velocidade por um tipo de túnel branco. Ela não sentia nenhum tipo de sensação desagradável, exceto que ela se movia muito rápido. Muito mais rápido do que ela tinha feito em sua Firebolt na escola.

– O Sumo Sacerdote parece gostar de você, Hariberu-sama. – Comentou Vados, não podendo deixar de ser curiosa. Não era comum anjos se apegarem a alguém. Mesmo aos deuses a quem estavam relacionados.

A pergunta surpreendeu Hariberu um pouco.

– Passamos muito tempo juntos, treinando na câmara. – Respondeu de forma simples. – Creio que ficar preso no mesmo lugar com alguém, por dez mil anos faz com que você se torne um pouco próximo dessa pessoa.

Vados não acreditava que aquele fosse o motivo.

Ela tinha servido a Champa por quase vinte mil anos e, ainda assim, não era apegada ao antigo Deus da Destruição. Sim, ela tinha aprendido a respeitá-lo e até mesmo poderia dizer que o encontrava interessante, mas não apegada. Esse fato era provado, por ela não ter se abalado ou se entristecido, quando seu pai e Zen'oh a tinham informado sobre a substituição.

– Oh, eu fui informada que não precisarei lhe ensinar o básico e nem treiná-la, como fiz com Champa-sama.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – Questionou curiosa. O Sumo Sacerdote nunca tinha lhe dito o que aconteceria com o ex-deus do Universo Seis. Nunca tinha lhe ocorrido o que seria feito do deus que ela substituiria.

– Zen'oh-sama removeu seu status como deus e o enviou para viver com seu irmão, no Universo Sete.

Aquela resposta surpreendeu Hariberu um pouco.

– Eu pensei que Zen'oh-sama iria apenas apagá-lo. – Admitiu, depois de tudo o que o Sumo Sacerdote tinha dito sobre a personalidade infantil de Zen'oh, ela não esperava que o pequeno rei tomasse uma solução que não envolvesse apagar alguém.

– Zen'oh-sama tem estado muito insatisfeito com Champa-sama. Então ele decidiu castigá-lo da melhor forma que podia: substituindo-o por alguém que pertencia um dos universos incompletos. Champa-sama não sofreria nada, se Zen'oh-sama apenas o apagasse. Remover sua divindade, coloca-lo preso junto ao irmão que ele não suporta, enquanto ele vê seu lugar como o Deus da Destruição do Sexto Universo sendo ocupado por alguém que ele deveria ver como 'inferior', é algo que satisfaz Zen'oh-sama muito mais.

Essa era uma vingança muito Sonserina.

– Chegamos.

Hariberu piscou um pouco desorientada, quando Vados finalmente parou e o túnel de luz branca de dissolveu. Quando ela recuperou os sentidos, ela se viu parada em meio a escuridão do universo, cercada por bilhares de estrelas. Havia alguns planetas desertos ao redor, junto com pequenas luas coloridas.

– Por que estamos aqui? – Questionou, perguntando-se se havia algum tipo de assunto importante para ser revolvido naquele lugar. Ela não acreditava nisso. Não havia sinal de vida por perto. Nem mesmo uma leve presença.

– Preciso criar um planeta para você, Hariberu-sama. – Explicou Vados, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. – O planeta de um Deus da Destruição deve ser criado no ponto mais afastado do universo, longe de qualquer planeta habitado. Ele também deve ser criado usando as preferências do deus que irá viver nele.

– Entendo. – Sim, ela entendia perfeitamente. Aquele planeta seria sua casa, um lugar seguro para ela. – Como começamos?

– Primeiro o tamanho. O tamanho é medido pelo diâmetro de cada planeta. Posso fazê-lo tão grande quanto 500 mil quilômetros de diâmetro.

Hariberu franziu a testa ao escutar o tamanho exorbitante.

Era demais.

– Não, é muito grande. Algo menor seria melhor. Creio que apenas três mil quilômetros de diâmetro sejam o suficiente. – Ainda seria grande, mas muito menor e mais adequado para as poucas pessoas que viveriam nele.

Vados franziu a testa.

Champa tinha exigido que ela criasse o maior planeta possível para ele. Escutar aquela jovem deusa pedindo algo muito menor era… estranho. Seria problemático se ela quisesse aumentá-lo depois.

Dando de ombro internamente, Vados ergueu seu cetro, movendo-o em direção a um dos planetas desabitados ao seu redor. Instantaneamente, ele explodiu, se tornando um monte de rochas e destroços. Com um outro aceno de seu cetro, ela criou um pequeno núcleo de magma, que começou a atrair os destroços.

De forma lenta, mas rápida e eficiente, Hariberu pode ser seu planeta se formar. Depois de alguns minutos, ela se viu diante de um novo planeta. Não havia qualquer cor, apenas o tom cinzento das rochas que o tinham formado.

Assim que o planeta ficou pronto, Vados a levou para a superfície do planeta. Era um deserto seco e ariado. Não havia ar ou qualquer tipo de cheiro no ar.

– Agora, o nível de gravidade e a atmosfera.

– Nível de gravidade de 64 m/s². – Era um nível muito alto. Muito mais alto do que o nível do planeta em que ela tinha nascido. Porém, dentro da Câmara de Treinamento, ela tinha sido exposta a uma gravidade muito mais intensa. Além do mais, ela não queria ficar mole, vivendo em um planeta com pouca gravidade.

Seguindo seu comando, Vados aplicou a quantidade da gravidade que tinha sido lhe dita. A diferença foi imediata. Hariberu ergueu as mãos devagar, sentindo a pressão tentar empurrá-la para baixo. Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seu rosto. Seria ótimo treinar em um planeta como esse, mas a maior diferença seria quando ela fosse para planetas com gravidade muito menor.

– Componha a atmosfera com: 780.840 ppmv de N2; 209.460 ppmv de O2; 9.340 ppmv de Ar; 390 ppmv de CO2; 18,18 ppmv de Ne; 5,24 ppmv de He; 1,79 ppmv CH4; 1,14 ppmv de Kr; 0,55 ppmv H2; 0,3 N2O; 0,1 ppmv de CO; 0,09 ppmv de Xe; 0,07 ppmv de O3; 0,02 de NO2; 0,02 de I; e 4.089 ppmv de H2O.

Vados arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pouco surpresa, antes de fazer o que lhe era dito. Champa nunca tinha sido tão específico sobre a composição de uma atmosfera. Ele só lhe dizia para fazê-la agradável, e quando ele não gostava, apenas a culpava. Parecia que essa nova deusa era muito mais específica no que queria, o que iria facilitar seu trabalho.

Assim que a atmosfera foi criada, Hariberu se permitiu respirar profundamente, absorvendo o ar. Era denso e úmido, mas agradável. Ela tinha usado a mesma formula química que compunha a atmosfera de seu planeta natal. Seria muito mais agradável viver em uma atmosfera tão familiar.

– Tudo pronto, só precisamos arrumar o ambiente. Basta me dizer o que e como você prefere.

Pela primeira vez, Hariberu hesitou em falar.

Aquele planeta seria sua casa… e, por mais que fosse difícil de admitir, ela só era capaz de chamar um único lugar de casa. Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, ou como sua vida mudava. O único problema, era que ela não sabia como descrever o que ela queria.

Vados, que esperava uma resposta rápida, como tinha acontecido antes, ficou um pouco surpresa com a expressão hesitante da deusa Saiyajin.

– Algum problema, Hariberu-sama?

– Hm… eu não sei como descrever o que eu quero. – Admitiu, deixando um suspiro frustrado escapar de seus lábios.

– Nesse caso, feche os olhos e visualize o que quer. Tente usar o máximo de detalhes possíveis.

Hariberu fez o que lhe foi dito.

Fechando os olhos, ela se permitiu visualizar os vastos terrenos gramados de Hogwarts. Ela pensou nas várias colinas que se estendiam por todo o terreno. Ela pensou na Floresta Negra. As árvores altas, que pareciam quase tocar o céu, os troncos marrons grossos, galhos fortes carregados de folhas verdes. O grande Lago Negro, tão profundo que sua superfície era de um cinza escuro. Ela pensou nas grandes montanhas que cercavam o lugar. Nas 12 estufas perfeitamente alinhadas no lado oeste dos terrenos, em cada planta que crescia ali. Ervas para chás e plantas mágicas para suas poções. Ela pensou no extenso pomar do lado norte. Ao invés do campo de quadribol, porém, ela pensou em uma grande plataforma de treinamento. Por fim, ela pensou no castelo. Nas várias torres pequenas e grandes, nas pontes e os belos vitrais.

O interior ela pensou de forma diferente.

O chão do hall de entrada com um bonito mosaico de mármore, representado uma nebulosa vermelha. Do lado direito, ela visualizou o Grande Salão… ela imaginou como sempre foi. As grandes paredes de pedra, cobertas com as tapeçarias das quatro casas. O teto encantado para refletir o céu do lado de fora, com milhares de velas flutuando no ar e iluminando o ambiente. Uma comprida mesa de madeira escura, com dezenas de cadeiras confortáveis com almofadas de veludo vermelho. Logo adiante, ela visualizou uma porta, que levaria para uma grande cozinha. A esquerda do Grande Salão, ela imaginou, onde ficava a sala dos professores, uma confortável sala de visitas, atrás da escadaria, a porta que levaria até as masmorras e o laboratório de poções.

Então ela começou a pensar nos outros andares. Onde cada coisa ficaria. Quartos de hospedes, a grande biblioteca com bilhares de livros sobre tudo e todos, a Sala Precisa. Por fim, ela imaginou seu próprio quarto, no sétimo andar da torre norte. Ela pensou nas tapeçarias, no tapete, na lareira e poltronas confortáveis, na grande cama de dossel… grande o bastante para caber mais de dez pessoas… ela imaginou um grande closet com suas roupas e seu banheiro. Ela imaginou um grande banheiro ao ar livre no estilo japonês, onde ela poderia ficar horas submersa na água.

– Está pronto. – Anunciou Vados, fazendo com que a deusa reabrir os olhos.

Assim que seus olhos se abriram outra vez, Hariberu não pode deixar de ofegar em surpresa. O cenário ao seu redor tinha se alterado, transformando-se em sua versão perfeita da Hogwarts que ela se lembrava.

– Tudo pronto. O que deseja fazer primeiro, Hariberu-sama?

Hariberu olhou para a anja e suspirou internamente.

Era hora de começar a trabalhar.

– Um bule de chá Earl Grey frutado, uma bandeja de doces e relatórios completos sobre cada planeta habitado desse universo.

A resposta surpreendeu Vados, mas logo sua expressão foi substituída por um sorriso e com um leve inclinar de sua cabeça ela respondeu:

– Como desejar, Hariberu-sama.

 **::{HAKAISHINxHAKAISHIN}::**

Zen'oh estava sentado em seu trono, brincando com um tabuleiro de planetas, enquanto seus dois assistentes estavam parados ao lado de seu trono. Zen'oh não gostava muito deles… eles nunca queriam brincar ou lhe falavam de coisas divertidas.

– Está entediado, Zen'oh-sama? – Indagou o Sumo Sacerdote, entrando na sala do trono empurrando um carrinho com chá e doces para o Rei dos Universos.

– O que é isso, Kvas? – Perguntou curioso, olhando as coisas no carrinho.

O Sumo Sacerdote sorriu ao ser chamado por seu nome de nascença. Ninguém, com exceção de Zen'oh o chamava pelo nome, desde que ele ocupava um dos cargos mais importantes dos 12 Universos.

– São alguns doces e chá, que Hariberu-sama fez antes de sair. Ela disse que poderia ser do seu agrado. – Explicou, enquanto servia uma xícara de chá e a preparava da forma que a nova deusa tinha lhe explicado, apenas colocando alguns cubos a mais de açúcar.

Zen'oh aceitou a xícara de chá e tomou um pequeno gole experimental, antes de sorrir abertamente.

– Gostoso! É muito gostoso!

– Fico feliz que seja do seu agrado. Aqui, Hariberu-sama chamou esse doce de 'tortinha de abóbora'. Segundo ela, era um doce comum de seu planeta de origem. – Explicou, enquanto estendia uma pequena tortinha, polvilhada com açúcar de confeiteiro.

A reação de Zen'oh com a tortinha foi divertida de se ver. Assim que comeu a primeira, ele soltou um grande gemido de prazer e exigiu mais tortinhas. O Sumo Sacerdote agradeceu que Hariberu tinha deixado quase que cem dúzias desses doces, caso contrário, ele teria corrido o risco de deixar Zen'oh irritado pela falta dos doces.

– Hariberu parece divertida. – Comentou Zen'oh, depois de engolir outra tortinha, apenas para pegar mais uma.

– Sim, ela é uma criança interessante. Creio que ela mudará muito mais do que o Sexto Universo. – Sem que percebesse, o Sumo Sacerdote se viu sorrindo com a lembrança da jovem deusa. Porém, seu sorriso não passou despercebido por Zen'oh.

– Kvas… você gosta dela. Gosta _mesmo_ dela! – Exclamou Zen'oh, apontando o dedo de forma um pouco acusadora para o anjo.

Ao invés de negar, o anjo se permitiu apenas sorrir.

– Ela é diferente.

– Eu também gostei dela! Quero dar um presente a ela! O que é melhor, Kvas? Doces ou brinquedos?

O Sumo Sacerdote riu baixinho das duas opções.

Não importa o quão poderoso Zen'oh fosse, ou o nível de autoridade que ele possuía. Sua personalidade infantil era seu traço mais evidente.

– Creio que, no momento, Hariberu-sama irá preferir algo que beneficie o Sexto Universo.

– Como o quê?

– Um guerreiro ou dois, com um grande potencial, para ajudar a aumentar o nível de força mortal do Sexto Universo.

Zen'oh inclinou a cabeça para o lado de forma pensativa. Seus olhos adquirindo um brilho um pouco sério.

– Alguém de outro universo… alguém que ninguém sentiria falta.

– Se desejar, Zen'oh-sama. Eu posso ir procurar por alguém adequado.

– Sim, faça isso. Quero dar o presente da Hariberu rápido!

Sorrindo, o Sumo Sacerdote se curvou, antes de desaparecer da sala.

11 Universos e bilhares de possibilidades.

Talvez demorasse um pouco para que ele encontrasse o 'presente' certo, mas ele iria fazê-lo o mais rápido possível, não querendo arriscar uma mudança de humor em Zen'oh.


End file.
